User talk:Uncleben
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Redemption: Juggernaut page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thezoologist2008 (Talk) 23:15, February 25, 2010 Ideas... Redemption: Juggernaut ---> Juggernaut's story of redemption and resurrection of Squidboy, ft. Sandman and Carter Ghazikhanian --- Kraven III ---> son of Aloysha. "Kraven the Creator". wants to finish his fathers dream of a super zoo. instead of hunting for beast-like victims, such as his predecessors, Kraven gentically altered and mutated victims to become animal like super beings. Alignment: Bad. Donovan Neal ---> "Stallion"; Kraven's most successful patient and was left with all of his sanity and intelligence, but was granted a thirst for danger, adrenaline and trouble. He is fast, agile and has great durabiility and endurance. Alignment: Bad. Steven Kress ---> "Elephant Steve"; think Rhino but elephantish. Engineered by Kraven III. Initially left insane and infantile from Kraven's experimentation he eventually comes back to reality and breaks free from Kraven's control. Although free and stable, he is left somewhat bashful and childish and often blames himself for what happened. He meets up Avengers where he is initially taken aback by Iron Man's egotism. Strength, speed and agility of an elephant. Ability to remember things that people have said in the past, in sufficient detail to know what date and time they specified, although to say that he never forgets would be inaccurate. (Based off of Mini-Marvel character) Alignment: Good Alexander Baird ---> "Delphi"; Genetically engineered by Kraven to resemble an anthropomorphic dolphin. 'Land Dolphin'. Great ability to swim, but can also burrow and jump in and out of ground like water. Very agile, dextrous and athletic. Smart and natural leader. Kraven's most succesful creation but he too sees the immorality and takes a stand against Kraven and evil. Dolphin head, webbed feet/hands. Echolocation, low-light vision, great sense of direction. He only fights for his passion for good in the world - what happened to him can't be undone, but that doesn't mean it has to happen to anyone else. --- Vincent Lacey ---> "Memento"; grew up in Los Angeles as one of Victor Mancha's only friends. genius level intellect, photographic memory. Not necessarily mutant as, although rare, none of those traits are unheard of in humans, and when they are, they are not taking to be considered "Homo Superior". Xavier has gut feelings about this child and is sure they actually are mutant. blah blah blah. kid is mutant. also holds previously undiscovered powers of psychic manipulation and levitation, grows tail with emergence of mutant powers. Alignment: Good arc ft. Rictor (Julio Esteban Richter)... --- Silver Surfer and Thor switch bodies after both being accidentally caught in a gateway intended for a skrull hoard by Gateway. Silver Surfer becomes the God of Thunder, weilding Mjolnir and Thor becomes the Cosmic Wanderer, controlling the Cosmic Surfboard. --- Saint Elmo rematerializes through powers beyond his knowledge. Beyond his knowledge too, he is called to gather Torran, Swift Cloud (Jacali Kane), Sister Grimm (Nico Minoru), Killraven (Jonathan Raven), Olvido and Echo (Maya Lopez). Each of them were brought from different times, places and dimensions, but each brought as youths from their respective timelines. Saint Elmo cannot explain why he brought them together, he couldn't control himself as he did it, but he feels there's a great purpose. He was not the only one brought back. Ranark the Ravager has returned. Ranark believes this world is not up to standard and wants to purify it of all those inferior to him, by preying on their darkened souls. The youth and their 'innocence', yet to commit the Sin of Aging, are the only things to stop Ranark's terror. Etc. Cameos: Mastodon (David Landers), Goblyn (Goblyn Dean). --- Nowhere Boy (Eric Mattias) arc ft Vanisher, Morph (Kevin Sidney), Sonny Bean, Brute, Rockslide (Santo Vaccarro), T-Ray (Terry Raymond)... --- Forge & H.E.R.B.I.E. ft. Mysterio, Daddy Long Legs, Foot of Doom --- Quicksilver arc ft. Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine, Serpent (Cul Borson)... Cameo: Thor, Loki, Ebony Maw (incarcerated), Nick Fury S.H.I.E.L.D. and Thor are at it with Loki and Serpent. Meanwhile Valentina and Quicksilver meet and begin relationship. Quicksilver begins to be protective of Valentina and her work with S.H.I.E.L.D. against Loki and steps up. --- Iceman's X-Men (Bobby Drake) arc ft. Loa (Alan Ryan), Hellion (Julian Keller), Kristie Nord, Piedra Dura, Kiden (Kiden Nixon), Scout (Josef), Specter (Dallas Gibson), Gentle (Nezhno Abidemi), Reptil (Humberto Lopez; mutant), Omega Sentinel (Karima Shapandar), Coat of Arms (Lisa Molinari) +++ Redemption: Elijah Cross & Charm (Gene Nation), ft. Hazmat (Jennifer Takeda), Scorpia (Elaine Coll), Electro (Maxwell Dillon), Aftershock (Danielle Blunt), Speed (Thomas Shepherd), Reverb, Volton, Alchemist (Jeremy Briggs), Whirlwind (David Cannon), Flower (hesitant) Kind of like Brotherhood of Mutants to Iceman's X-Men. --- Redemption: Integer ft. Domino (Neena Thruman), Coldblood-7 (Eric Savin), Oriole (good), Mentallo (Marvin Flumm) --- Flexo the Rubber Man arc... ft. Tinkerer --- Hemingway & Poe(NEW) ft. Gargoyle (Isaac Christians) --- Darwin (Armando Munoz) arc ft Red Dragon, Shatter, Mellencamp (Seamus Mellencamp), Goom (The Thing from Planet X) --- Adjudicator arc ft. Scarlet Witch, Typeface, Fever Pitch... --- Ronin (Clint Barton) arc ft. Weather Witch, Slapstick (Steven Harmon; bad - think Joker)... --- Thing and Penance (Robert Baldwin): Avengers ft. Ever --- Prodigy (Richard Gilmore) and Swordsman (Jacques Duquesne) arc... Special appearance by Black Knight (Dane Whitman), Magma (Sven), Rajah (Kabir Mahadevu), Cloud 9 (Abigail Boylen) --- Cloak and Dagger VS Serafina? Cameo: Beetle (Abner Jenkins, Mk II) --- Lectronn & Gravity (Greg Willis) VS Seahorse ft. Illuminator (Andrew Prentiss) --- Green Goblin, Headsman arc? --- Moon Knight VS Xorn? --- "The Undesireables" ---> Kraa the Unhuman, The Nameless One (Voodoo Lord), Dredmund the Druid (Dredmund Cromwell), Ai Apaec, Emperor Thakorr (Highlord). Alignment: Bad --- "History Repeats" ---> Gladstone Hawkins, Blerun, Bei-Ming Tian Anachronism arc ft. Kanga Khan, Future Man? --- Redemption: Greenwich Guardian - Cameo: Havok (Alexander Summers), Americop (Bartholomew Gallows), Colonel Jupiter (John Jameson), Captain Wings (Roger Dicken), Human Meteor (Duke O'Dowd), the Great Gambonnos (Ernesto and Luigi Gambonno), Machete (Mariano Lopez) Superhero & Reformed Villian Support Group - Havok leading the sessions, with Americop as a legal advisor, and Colonel Jupiter as media relations, each struggling with their own demons. Greenwich Guardian joins the group as a chance to turn to fighting crime. --- Colossus-Dr. Strange crossover ft. Graviton, Doorman --- Iron Fist vs. Jack O'Lantern, Human Cannonball (Jack Pulver) --- Dardevil & Cyclops? --- Forgotten: Sack, Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) and Wildcard (Jack Hammer), Cameo: Pyronanos --- Undead: Raizo Kodo, Topher and Eliphas (Eli Bard)? --- "Hero Squad" ---> Master Elo, Falcon (Samuel Wilson), Nighthawk (Joaquin Pennysworth), Ramshot (Samuel Caulkin), Mister Justice (Timothy Carney), Yankee Clipper (Patrick Carney) --- Cassandra Fiore ---> "Genetic"; can interact with living DNA and alter people's outward physical appearance by tampering with their genetics. Alignment: Bad --- Thomas Thyne ---> Environmental Empathy. Feels pain when nature is hurt, but also builds off its strength. Control plant growth and movement, etc. Alignment: Good --- Henri Pilote ---> "The Pilot"; born in Quebec. Can fly at high speeds. Kind but stubborn and headstrong. Great stamina and endurance. Alignment: Good --- Eugene Hawthorne ---> "Chronicus"; Old, senile. Obsession with time and clocks. Alignment: Bad --- Timothy Vanek ---> "Arc"; Young athletic male. Emotional, but for all the right reasons. Lightning and electric charge manipulation, conjuration and/or projection. Can travel short distances as lightning bolt, without medium. Alignment: Good --- Lohab Couture ---> "Lohab the Great"; very traditional villian. Impressive strength, and speed. Intellect but dim-witted. Alignment: Bad --- Adriel Pierto ---> "Photus"; light manipulation. Can dim or brighten ambient light, control electronic light sources and even bend beams of light. Possesses bioluminescence. Alignment: Good --- Sid Barnes --->"Lead Foot"; Crime boss. Known equally for his love of going fast and his propensity to kick his enemies heads in. Alignment: Bad --- Keith Kilham --->"Contagion". Earth-50701 counterpart. Alignment: Good --- Anageia ---> Giant spider. Misunderstood yet blood thirsty all the same. Ability to speak human tongues. Alignment: Neutral/Bad --- Gruuth ---> Huge, weapon wielding barbarian. Pure, brute strength. Alignment: Neutral/Bad/Good --- Passerine: Messenger & Jackdaw ---> "Messenger"-Owen Baird. Large black wings, dark black superhero suit, with black messenger raven on the front. Blonde hair but black face mask/cowl. Power of flight.; "Jackdaw"-Ava Cole. Small, jet black hair. Sharp, bird-like mask. Black suit with small black waisr sash. Power of levitation. Kinda Cloak and Dagger like relationship. Alignment: Good